


My Sister's Lover

by flickawhip



Series: The Damaged Housewife & Her Lovers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tanya-Lee meets Michaela.RP Fic.





	My Sister's Lover

Michaela had smiled when Tara-Lee first brought her sister and her sister's lover home. Yes, she had been a little surprised but then, she was getting used to that. Tanya-Lee was a little timid and Michaela smiled softly. 

"Don't be nervous."

Tanya-Lee smiled and giggled softly. 

"So... your sister explain why I wanted to see you?"

"Yes. She said you want to lick my pussy and make me scream."

Tanya-Lee said with a shy smile. Michaela smiled softly. 

"Something like that yes.... is that okay with you?"

"Yes...it is."

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I will."

Michaela smiled, kissing her softly. Tanya-Lee murred softly. 

"Strip for me little one...."

Tanya-Lee quickly did as she was told. Michaela smiled and watched her. Tanya-Lee was soon naked. 

"Such a sexy girl."

"Thank you."

"So... would you like to see me?"

"Yes please."

Michaela rose and, slowly, teasingly, undressed herself. Tanya-Lee smiled and watched. Michaela was soon naked. Tanya-Lee smiled and purred. 

"So... ready, sweet girl?"

"Yes."

Michaela smiled, moving to kneel over the girl. Tanya-Lee purred up at her. Michaela murred down at her, kissing her softly even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Tanya-Lee mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes."

Michaela smiled, kissing her again softly. 

"Good girl."

Tanya-Lee mewed again. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Michaela smiled, kissing her again even as she moved to run a hand lower. Tanya-Lee shivered and mewed. 

"Okay little one?"

Tanya-Lee nodded. Michaela smiled, teasing her clit. Tanya-Lee lent her head back and mewled. Micheala smiled and sped up. Tanya-Lee soon came apart.


End file.
